


Слово офицера

by JayLeeStory



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: Автор: JayLeeStory (aka Terra Nova)Бета: СаатераРейтинг: G… или PG, потому что у страха глаза великиОсновные персонажи: Хавок, МустангКраткое содержание: Азартные игры – это зло!Жанр: humourDisclaimer: Ничего чужого мне не надо, у меня и своего хватает. Не состою, не извлекаю.Примечание: Написан на фикатон «Новый год с Роем Мустангом» (на замену), для Аззи aka  Papa-demon





	Слово офицера

– Совести у вас нет, – сказал Джин Хавок, поднимаясь из-за стола. – Я бы с вами никогда так не поступил.

– Ну, разумеется, – усмехнулся Фарман, тасуя карты. – То есть это не ты на прошлой неделе отправил Фьюри за нижним бельем старшего лейтенанта Хоукай.

– А она, между прочим, метко стреляет, – подал голос Фьюри.

– Ну, не попала же, – ухмыльнулся Хавок.

– Да как сказать… – Старшина покраснел. – По морде-то очень даже попала.

– Ты не виляй, Джин, – сказал Брэда. – Вперед. Раньше сядешь…

– Ну, спасибо. – Хавок скрестил руки на груди, перебросил сигарету из правого угла рта в левый. – Хоть слова другие выберите, он же меня…

– Неправильно поймет? – сказал Фарман, продолжая усмехаться.

«Суки», – подумал Хавок.

– Сволочи, – сказал Хавок вслух.

Суки-сволочи радостно закивали.

– Проверять пойдете?

– Зачем? – Брэда пожал плечами. – Ты же офицер все-таки. Слово офицера для тебя вроде как свято должно быть.

– Угу, конечно. – Хавок скривился.

– Иди уже. – Фарман кивнул на дверь. – Мы тут пока без тебя пару партеек сыграем – чтоб нескучно было ждать. Вдруг ты задержишься…

Лейтенант тихо ругнулся и закрыл за собой дверь в каптерку, стараясь не обращать внимания на смешки.

* * *

– Полковник, разрешите?

Полковник Мустанг, оторвавшись от чтения передовицы свежего выпуска «Central Times», поднял глаза на вошедшего.

– Слушаю, лейтенант.

Хавок замялся. Мустанг поднял бровь. Хавок закатил глаза. Полковник, выражая крайнюю степень удивления, поднял вторую бровь и даже отложил газету.

– Полковник Мустанг, – наконец, выдавил лейтенант, – я пришел сообщить вам, что я…

– Да?

Хавок скрипнул зубами. Полковник сделал приглашающий жест рукой.

– … что я пришел добровольно сдаться в рабство.

Короткая тирада, казалось, вымотала лейтенанта так же, как часовой спарринг; по крайней мере, внешне это выглядело соответствующе.

– Хм, – сказал полковник, обогнул стол, и приблизился к Хавоку. – Вообще-то сдаются в плен, а не в рабство, вы в курсе?

Хавок еще раз мужественно скрипнул зубами и закатил глаза. Мустанг подошел вплотную и остановился. Засунул руки в карманы. Перекатился с пятки на носок. Поджал губы.

– Лейтенант, вы это серьезно?

– Так точно, господин полковник! – Если бы Хавок мог закатить глаза еще сильнее, чтобы совсем не видеть выражения лица полковника, он бы так и поступил – но, к сожалению, анатомия этого уже не позволяла.

Слухи ходили… разные. В немалой степени из-за присутствия в штабе малолетнего и совершенно неуправляемого Стального Алхимика, к которому полковник вроде как благоволил. Хавок слухам не верил, потому что уважал полковника безмерно, и инсинуаций не терпел.

А сейчас почему-то было неуютно и жарко, и почти во все верилось.

Полковник Мустанг кругом обошел стоящего навытяжку лейтенанта, затем отошел к книжным полкам, уставился на корешки. Задумался. Едва заметно усмехнулся, как будто ему пришла в голову некая забавная мысль.

Хавок стоял истуканом.

– Ну, хорошо, лейтенант, – сказал Мустанг. – Раз вы сами, добровольно… Мне показалось, или вы сейчас стонали? – Полковник повернулся к Хавоку.

– Никак нет, господин полковник, – отозвался тот, превозмогая зубовный скрежет.

– Хорошо. – Полковник снова повернулся к полкам, поднял правую руку (без перчатки), погладил пальцами один из книжных корешков; жест получился каким-то неожиданно интимным. – Тогда, для начала, снимите…

Хавок икнул и прикусил язык. Мустанг выдержал паузу, за время которой Хавок успел проклясть и Фармана с Брэдой, и себя – за неосмотрительное решение играть на интерес, и полковника с его пристрастием к эпатажу, и Стального, просто за то, что он есть.

– … снимите копии с этих документов. – Мустанг протянул совершенно ошалевшему Хавоку папку, которую достал все с той же полки.

– Так точно, полковник! – Хавок щелкнул каблуками; от сердца у него слегка отлегло.

– Да, и, лейтенант…

Реплика настигла Хавока у самых дверей, и буквально пригвоздила к месту. Лейтенант медленно обернулся и снова вытянулся по стойке смирно.

Мустанг уже снова устроился в любимом кресле, и наполовину отгородился газетой.

– На обратном пути, пожалуйста, зайдите в кондитерскую, возьмите торт… какой вы любите?

Хавок побледнел, но Мустанг, кажется, не обратил на это внимания.

– Ну, в общем, на ваш вкус. И еще – знаете винный погреб возле рынка? Скажите хозяину, что вы от меня, попросите подобрать что-нибудь… для особых случаев. Он в курсе. Вы все поняли?

Хавок шумно сглотнул.

– Лейтенант? – Мустанг опустил газету и воззрился на подчиненного, всем видом выражая недоумение.

– Так точно, сэр, – пробормотал Хавок.

– Замечательно. – Газета снова скрыла лик начальства, и Хавок пулей вылетел за дверь.

 

Как только его шаги затихли в коридоре, Мустанг отложил газету в сторону и ухмыльнулся.  
Слухи о взаимоотношениях Стального и Огненного алхимиков (даже в том урезанном виде, в котором доходили до ушей последнего), разумеется, были сильно преувеличены. Настолько сильно, что это, пожалуй, становилось забавным.  
А забавляться полковник любил и умел.


End file.
